The invention relates to a medical device for photodynamic therapy (PDT). More specifically, the invention relates to a generally flexible or rigid conforming patch or pad and a shaped article such as a mouthpiece which provide light sources for topical PDT. The present invention advantageously uses light energy to treat or detect pathologies of living tissue, including cancer and microbiological pathogens. The present invention may be used in combination with photosensitizing agents.